The path of Prophecy
by super-calisto
Summary: This fanfic is a sorta half serious-but-still-pretty-dumb kinda fanfic. Vincent has awaken to a new world. 2 super powers have risen claming to be gods. Vincent must stop them with the help of the prophetess and the dissenting voice. Read to find out more


Disclaimer: Shall I? Nah, you already know.  
  
Author's note:  
  
This fanfic is a sorta half serious-but-still-pretty-dumb kinda fanfic, I'm doing it in chapters and this one's sort of to set the scene so hopefully the next chapters will be more fun for every one.  
  
By the way the reason Vincent is more up beat is because he has atoned for his sins by defeating Sephiroth if you thought he was a bit out of character.  
  
The path of Prophecy.  
  
By TheOnlyOneKnobi.  
  
Vincent slept.  
  
He slept and he dreamed, he dreamed of nothing in particular at all like we all do.  
  
After Sepiroth had been defeated Vincent had retired to his comfy coffin, there are certain disadvantages to sleeping in a coffin, he had to put air holes in it after a while. Not because he needed to breath but he could still smell and after a few months he did have to admit he did smell a bit over ripe.  
  
But as I said he was sleeping and dreaming (although I can't be sure if it's in that order) and so far he had lost track of time, he even woke up after one particularly odd dream about time travel and while looking at his watch didn't really help, he was fairly sure he had been asleep for a good three years at least maybe more. Although lately his dreams were becoming more and more disturbed and he grew more restless every time he had one, he kept seeing Aries and Sephiroth for some reason and other dead people he once knew and the people he had travelled with.  
  
Anyway he was having a very interesting dream about Yuffie when someone knocked on the door of his coffin.  
  
"Who is it?" Vincent said pleasantly, he hadn't had a visitor since a family of mice hibernated with him for a while. He didn't mind though, they had been quiet, furry and warm and he was quite sad to hear them leave. The door of the coffin opened letting in the dim light of his crypt and Tifa stood over him frowning.  
  
"Get up you damn lazy bastard!" She growled.  
  
"Why Tifa! What a pleasant surprise!" Vincent said candidly.  
  
"Shut up and get moving! We're going for a little drive."   
  
"Well when you put it like that!" Vincent said sarcastically.  
  
Tifa didn't speak but glared at him.  
  
"All right I'm getting up!"  
  
Vincent got out his coffin and brushed himself down, those mice were nice enough but none too clean he decided.  
  
"Come with me." Tifa told him and he nodded, she lead him out of the crypt and up the stairs to the top of the house, at the top of the stairs Tifa motioned for him to keep quite and lead him out of the upstairs rooms, which Vincent noticed seemed to have changed quite a bit since he last saw them, they looked recently used.  
  
Tifa and Vincent sneaked through these rooms into the main hall of the Shinra mansion, against the stairs there was huge stain glass window, the sight of this window struck fear into Vincent's heart for the man depicted on the window was none other than Sephiroth and his great sword Masamune in his right hand. In the window Sepiroth had a halo which Vincent seemed to remember he didn't have last time they met.  
  
"What the hell is this!" He hissed to Tifa.  
  
"Shh! I tell you in a minute when we're some where safe!" She hissed back and they fled across the empty and silent halls of this strange church of Sephiroth and out into the clean night air.  
  
"Phew, for a second I thought your babbling could of got us in trouble back there."  
  
Vincent was about to protest but decided against it, he looked out on Niblehem, it hadn't really change all that much. Vincent then looked out at the, moonless sky and the starry night beyond, a few clouds lurked heavily on the horizon and a steady wind blew from there, suddenly Vincent was filled with excitement and a sense of adventure.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"It'd take too long to explain right now and we're not outta the woods yet." She told him gravely. "But I do know if you come with me we won't be coming back for a good long while. I don't want you leaving on me while I'm in the middle of something important." She looked at Vincent in the dark of the streets her hard eyes glowed with the reflection of the stars and said. "Are you with me?"  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" Vincent said smiling sadly, he looked at the Shinra mansion, no matter how many bad memories were buried there he would honestly miss the place and his comfy coffin.  
  
"Let's go." He said finally.  
  
Tifa had parked her truck a few miles from town, it looked a lot like the one they escaped Midgar in but Vincent didn't know or care about that. Dark clouds had over whelmed the clear starry night and now rain fell to the dark earth as if the sky was weeping; Tifa and Vincent had to sprint to the truck to keep from getting soaked.  
  
"Damn it Tifa!" Vincent muttered slamming his door shut. "What's with all the sneaking around? Where are we going? What's happened while I was asleep!"  
  
Tifa got in and coaxed the engine into starting, the headlights flared out in front barely illuminating the road ahead. The inside of the truck was icy cold, their breath misting in front of them.  
  
"You sure do whine a lot for a dead guy." Tifa said as she pulled onto the road and shifted gear.  
  
"Dying did that to me."   
  
"Ok we're going to port town Dollet (I know there's no such place in FF7 but I expect the party didn't stop at every town and so I just put Dollet in so they could make the next part in the journey) and we're taking a ship to the west."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ok I'm gonna tell you what's been going on while you were asleep but don't interrupt me got it?" Tifa said glancing at him.  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Firstly you've been asleep for five years," She began, Vincent raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything.  
  
"And about a year after we defeated Sephiroth someone from the west began making prophecies about 'The return of The Redeemer of Man and The Divine Lady,'"  
  
"Aries and Sephiroth." Vincent said in realisation.  
  
"Yes that's right." Tifa frowned. "How did you know?"  
  
"They've been in my dreams a lot lately." Tifa looked at him then turned back to the road.  
  
"Well anyway, another year after that there were huge storms and earth quakes all over the world, then, suddenly, it all went calm. And in that calm, Aries and Sephiroth returned. They returned in the city of the ancients, I wasn't there, no one was, but you could feel their combined presence. You know? Any way some thing happened there and then they left, Sephiroth went north to his crater and Aries went south to what was left of the temple of the ancients. Only a few days after that people started moving in huge groups towards each of them."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"To join either the church of Sepiroth or the holy cult of Aries." Tifa said with a straight face.  
  
"Wha?" Vincent exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently one of them is supposed to become a god."  
  
"Which one?"   
  
"They don't know no one does, but the prophecies seem to say that there's gonna be a final battle of some kind between the two of them."  
  
"Isn't there always?" Vincent remarked dryly.  
  
"Any way according to the prophecies we're getting very close to that final meeting, the signs are popping up all over the place. In fact your waking up is one of the important ones."  
  
"I'm mentioned in the prophecies?"  
  
"I think so; I've never read them."  
  
"Ok, but where do you come into all this?"  
  
"When Aries came back Cloud went straight to her." Her voice was flat and deadly.  
  
"Ah,"  
  
"She does something to people's mind, Sephiroth too; Aries took Cloud, Barret and Red IIX with her."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm going to find that prophet and see if there's a way to kill them, both of them." Vincent looked at Tifa and saw murderous rage written all over her face.  
  
"Your serious aren't you?" Vincent's eye twitched nervously. "What the hell do you want me for?"  
  
"You haven't chosen a side yet, you helped defeat Sepiroth and you didn't know Aries that well," She glared hard at him. "You better not swap sides on me Vincent."  
  
"Who me?" Vincent was becoming increasingly nervous around Tifa.  
  
"Your the only one who can help me and you will help me."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Vincent said glumly, he was being dragged into this against his will. "You haven't told me where we going you know, in the long term I mean."  
  
"I said we're going west, we're going to pay a little visit on that prophet and see if we can find a way to beat them."   
  
After that it was quite for a while, the only sound was of the wind and rain beating on the windows of the car, finally Vincent spoke.  
  
"Tifa," Vincent began, "Back in Niblehem, that was a church to Sephiroth. Wasn't it." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes, Sephiroth controls Niblehem, the Icicle Inn, Coral and the Golden Saucer and his main cathedral is at his crater. Aries has churches in Costa de sol, Midel, Kalm and Cosmo Canyon and she's rebuilt the temple of the ancients and works from there. Every where else is undecided."  
  
"So let's recap," Vincent wanted to be sure he understood. "First, Aries and Sephiroth are back, are now demi gods and have churches all over the world, bad thing."  
  
"Very bad thing."  
  
"Cloud and the others have all gone over to Aries side."  
  
"Except Yuffie, Cid and Cat Sith. None of whom I've heard of since the last battle."  
  
"All right, and now you want my help to kill a pair of, let's face it, immortals."  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
"Well, what the hell! We may not even die trying!"  
  
"Shut up Vincent."  
  
Later that night they arrived at Dollet, a small port town just south of Niblehem, not even to stopping to rest Tifa had the truck loaded onto a ship that was headed for Wutai, Vincent went out onto the deck and looked back at the retreating shore, he felt he had no control over his life and he didn't like that.  
  
After a few days at sea they caught sight of land and within an hour they were docked, they had docked in Wutai because it was the largest western city, as they were being unloaded a group of heavily armed men came over to them.  
  
"The exulted prophetess of the great Wutai demands an audience with you!" The leader said to them, "You are to come to her palace within the hour!"  
  
"Are you gonna make us!" Tifa said raising her fist, Vincent grabbed her hand and whispered to her.  
  
"Don't be so hasty, it sounds like their gonna take us where we want to go any way so let's not have the Wutai breathing down our necks for the whole trip."  
  
Tifa shot a look at him but allowed her self to be led through the docks into the city.  
  
The city was oppressively hot as the sun beat down on them, Wutai seemed a lot bigger now. The previously small tourist town had grown and the street merchants tried to hawk their gaudy goods to overweight foreigners showing it was no less a tourist spot now it had a new attraction. As they were marched through the narrow streets, Vincent noticed they were headed for a familiar pagoda in the middle of a grassy courtyard.   
  
They were taken into the pagoda where they were given an immediate audience with the prophetess, they stopped for a moment before the great doors to the prophetess's chambers.  
  
"You will be civil in front of the prophetess! Understood!" The captain of the guards snapped, he was sweating.  
  
"Will you loose your job if we aren't?" Vincent asked grinning impishly, Tifa was surprised by this very Un-Vincent like behaviour.  
  
The captain swallowed and threw open the doors, lying there on a divan of multi-coloured silk cushions was Yuffie, she wore a graceful blue kimono trimmed with gold and belted with a pink bow, her hair was held in place with another darker pink bow and she wore a golden head dress that tinkled as she moved her head, a box of expensive chocolates lay next to her with one hand never far from them and she was watching a wide screen TV.  
  
As the doors opened she turned her attention from the TV to look at her guests her head dress chiming as she did so, when she looked at them Vincent realised with a start how long five years really was, Yuffie who had only been 17 when they had set out on their journey was now 22 and Vincent noticed she had a more regal manner but with strong hints of her youthful mischief, Vincent also noticed she had developed in other areas as well which made him profoundly uneasy, but what shocked him even more was that she was the prophetess of the west.  
  
"Tiffie! Vinnie!" She cried standing up running over to them. "You've arrived!"  
  
"Vinnie?" Vincent thought as she grabbed them both in a big hug that was very un-regal like. Tifa, who looked a bit uneasy and surprised too, reached round and hugged her back, Vincent felt obliged to follow suit. He found he really didn't mind Yuffie pressing her chest against his, but before he could consider this further, Tifa broke off the hug.  
  
"Your the prophetess!?!?" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the world, in a hazy pub in port Junon, Rude sat at the bar with a strong drink in his hand (and not far from his lips), a man whose face was hidden by a scarf walked up and sat down next to him as if he had done so hundreds of times before.  
  
".....You've returned." Rude said without even looked at the one next to him.  
  
"Yes, and he has too. He wants you to work for him again." The dark man next to him said quietly.  
  
"......Reno and .....Elena?" Rude asked.  
  
"Hopefully yes. Will you come?"   
  
"......It'll be good ....... to be back."  
  
Back at Wutai, Vincent and the others had adjourned to another room with comfterable sofas and paper walls. The captain of the guard, Haku, stood uneasily in the corner.  
  
"How was the trip here?" Yuffie asked politely.  
  
"Well the sea journey was quite nice, but I think your welcome party left a little to be desired." Tifa said motioning to the captain as a servant served her a drink.  
  
"I see, Captain Haku?" Yuffie gave him a hard look, Haku swallowed. "Please, enlighten me captain as to what you said to them."  
  
"Well, I uh told them that the exulted prophetess of the great Wutai demands an audience with you, mistress Yuffie." Haku looked at his feet like a naughty schoolboy.  
  
"Really? You interpreted 'Please welcome my friends and bring them to me when they arrive.' Into a warrant for arrest?" Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you! Really!" She got up, crossed the room and thrust a list into his hands. "This is a list of shopping, don't come back until you have everything on the list! Or is this beyond your ability captain?"  
  
"As you command." Haku said rather grimly and saluted before leaving, before he was even out of earshot Yuffie giggled and Tifa grinned while Vincent sat in quiet confusion.  
  
"Haku is the captain of my personal guard, I love tweaking his nose like that!" Yuffie said, then she made a face. "He's also one of my father's choice of suitors for me, he's good looking enough but waaay to formal and not too bright. He only got the position of captain because my father knows he wouldn't try anything with me and he would keep an eye on me." She laughed and looked mischievously at Vincent. "Maybe you'd like to take his place Vinnie?" She said batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Vincent blushed and Yuffie laughed wickedly while Tifa smiled knowingly, Vincent got the feeling he was being mocked.  
  
"So seriously now, why are you here?" Yuffie said lightly.  
  
"We need to see the prophecies." Tifa said putting her drink down, Vincent wondered why no one had given him a drink.  
  
"All right, who sent you?" Yuffie said looking irritated. "Was it Aries? Or do you two work for Sephiroth? It wouldn't surprise me." Yuffie stood up. "If that's what your here for then you can buy a copy from the gift shop!" Yuffie turned her back on them and began to leave.  
  
"Yuffie wait!" Vincent said standing up, she stopped and they all looked at him, he felt a little embarrassed. "We weren't sent by anyone, Tifa wants to kill them!"   
  
Yuffie shot a serious look at Tifa, Tifa nodded.  
  
"And how do you suppose you can kill a pair of gods?" Yuffie asked pointedly.  
  
"I-I don't know." Tifa looked as though that had been the first time she had actually thought about it. "I've just been doing the first thing that I thought of really, it does seems rather silly now that I think about it."  
  
"Maybe not as silly as you think," Yuffie turned to one of her servants. "Quickly go get it! This might be important!" She sat across from Tifa. "What did you mean by doing the first thing you think of?"  
  
"I just feel like I have to be some place at a certain time I guess." Tifa looked at Yuffie. "Does that make sense?"  
  
"I think so, do you get the feeling you should be some place right now?"   
  
"No not really, it's more like I'm waiting for something to happen."   
  
Just as Tifa finished, the servant returned carrying a huge red leather book and laid it on the table with a thud, Yuffie opened it and began leafing through.  
  
"Let's see now........" Yuffie muttered. "Ah ha! Here it is!" She began to read from the text.  
  
"The Dissenting Voice shall awaken The Lost Soul and travel with him to the west to consult The Guide and there shall the path be revealed....." Yuffie stopped reading, "After that it breaks off and goes on about 'The Return' which has already happened."  
  
"What does it mean? Are we meant to wait for something?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I think it means we have to wait for another.....!" Yuffie suddenly broke off and the book slid out of her hands, her eyes rolled into the back of her head showing only whites.  
  
"Wha-what's happening!?!?" Vincent demanded of one of Yuffie's servants.  
  
"She making another prophecy!" She cried getting out a tape recorder.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Vincent asked, Tifa glared at him and he shut up.  
  
"...... And so The Lost Soul, The Guide and The Dissenting Voice shall travel to the abode of The Divine Lady to find The Lord's Seal and receive The Lady's Favour ." Yuffie turned to Vincent and looked at him with unseeing eyes. "Beware Lost One, for The Shadow has returned as well and in The Place That is No More he grows in power, he seeks to restore The Birds of prey. Do not interfere for this must come to pass. Know that The End has dawned upon us and we rush to the final meeting within a year, by then all terms must be met, all conditions must be satisfied or all shall fail." Yuffie's eyes returned to normal and she slumped onto a sofa.  
  
"Did you get all of it?" Yuffie asked without looking up, her servant nodded, Yuffie sighed and leaned back, suddenly she jumped up and cried.  
  
"Stop her!" Vincent snapped his head towards where she was looking and saw one of Yuffie's other servants running out into the hallway, Yuffie ran out after her and grabbed one of the guards.  
  
"You morons! You let her get away!" The guard blinked at her, slowly realisation began to register on his face.  
  
"Shall we alert the perimeter guards Mistress?"   
  
"She'll be long gone by now, don't bother." Yuffie threw herself onto one of the sofas again.  
  
"What was that about?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Sephiroth and Aries keep spies watching me at all times in case I make a random prophecy," She told them with a sigh. "I'm afraid that the cats outta the bag now, Sephiroth and Aries will close their borders and begin to preparing for war any day now."  
  
"Gee, that's gonna make things awkward, guess I better leave soon." Vincent said getting up, Tifa laughed and pushed him back down.  
  
"Are you deaf? It said I'm going and Yuffie is too!" She smirked. "Or did you forget who The Guide was?"  
  
"Oh," Vincent frowned. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Just shut up and let the ladies do the work. You can play hero later."  
  
"Well let's forget it for now," Yuffie said getting up again. "There's a festival on tonight so we can put off leaving till tomorrow! C'mon I'll show you my house!" She grinned.  
  
"You don't live here?" Tifa asked.  
  
"No this is just where I do business!"  
  
"You call watching TV and eating candy business?" Vincent said wryly.  
  
"Of course!" Yuffie giggled.  
  
Yuffie's 'house' was actually a 42 room Wutai style palace with 12 acres of private grounds that sat on a hill 20 miles from the city, Vincent and Tifa stood stunned by Yuffie home.  
  
"You live here?!?!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"It's a quaint little country house but it's home." Yuffie said modestly striding down the gravel driveway.  
  
"You live here?" They said again.   
  
"C'mon, you must be tired I'll show you the Hot Springs!" Yuffie looked back at them with a sly smile.  
  
"Hot springs?" Vincent said in shock. "Yuffie just how much are you worth?!?!"  
  
"I dunno I lost track at about 183 million gill, it'll be more when my dad pops his clogs and I become the ruler of the Wutai." Vincent nearly stumbled at that.  
  
"One hundred and eighty three million gill!" He gasped.  
  
"Like I said more in a few years." Yuffie said it as if it was no big deal, Tifa didn't seem to give a damn either.  
  
"C'mon Vinnie! Hot springs!" Tifa said slapping his ass, Vincent watched as the two of them walked off chatting, he sighed and stalked after them.  
  
"Hey Vincent! Having fun?" Yuffie called from the ladies side of the baths.  
  
"Yeah, fun." Vincent mumbled, they had been in the hot spring for about ten minutes now. Vincent felt naked without his scarf on, but what made him feel more naked was wearing nothing but a towel. He'd taken off his headscarf as well and his hair flared out around him as he submerged himself to his eyes, the baths were split down the middle with a wooden screen and hot water bubbled in from beneath the surface of the water, it reeked of sulphur.   
  
"Hey Tifa go get some shampoo," Yuffie said scrubbing at her hair, she and Tifa were also wearing towels. "There should be a bottle over there." Tifa got out and walked over, behind her there was a splash, bending over the bottles she said.  
  
"Which brand do you like?" There was no reply. "Yuffie?"  
  
Tifa turned 'round sitting there with a nosebleed and a vacant expression was Vincent, he looked shocked and pleased at the same time, Yuffie sat near by glaring at him.  
  
"Uh! What's he doing here!?!?" Tifa exclaimed, Vincent just sat there barely breathing, Yuffie went over to Tifa.  
  
"He was looking at your ass just then." She said to her, Tifa's face went red, first with embarrassment then rage.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!" Tifa threw the shampoo at Vincent and it smacked him straight in the face, if anything making his nosebleed worse and knocking him down, he sank slowly under the water.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing here, you perverted bastard?" Tifa demanded, Vincent surfaced a little.  
  
"I got lonely." He said in a small voice twiddling his fingers and looking at them (his fingers).  
  
"Lonely!" Tifa yelled. "We know what you mean by that mister!" She began to throw other things at him (soap, bottles, plastic plants etc).  
  
"Aww, leave off Tifa. I think he's cute!" Yuffie said smiling, Tifa made a face.  
  
"You would!"  
  
"Hug Vincent!" Yuffie cried flying towards him.  
  
"Yaaaaaaay!" Vincent cried, nosebleed flowing, as he flew towards her, as they made contact there was a crack!  
  
"Yuffie! Yuffie! That's a little tight!" Vincent gasped as he struggled against Yuffie's death grip. "Yuffie! YUFFIE! Your! Ch-chocking! M-me!" There was another crack as Yuffie gave him a mighty squeeze.  
  
"Uhg!" Vincent fell limp, Yuffie released him and let him float off on the water, she got outta the water with Tifa.  
  
"C'mon Tifa, I can wash my hair some other time!" They walked off laughing as Vincent floated there with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
After a dinner with 8 courses (just a small dinner with a few friends!) they began to get ready for the festival, even on the outskirts of town they could here the music as a parade marched through town.  
  
"C'mon Vincent we're going to be late!" Tifa said angrily.  
  
"I'm not coming out, I look stupid!" Vincent's outraged reply came from the other side of the door. Yuffie had told them as guests of honour they had to wear the proper dress, Tifa had changed into a kimono like Yuffie's but less ...... gaudy, it was red with a black swirling pattern and a black belt, her hair was held up with long dark pins and she wore a pair of long dangly earrings.  
  
"I thought it looked cool!" Yuffie said smiling as she tied the bow holding her hair.  
  
"C'mon just let us have a look, we'll decided if you look stupid or not!"  
  
There was some grumbling from the room he was dressing in then Vincent opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Well how bad is it?" He said with a long face, he was dressed like a samurai and his hair had been put up like a samurai too, his wooden sandals clacked on the marble floor.  
  
"It's a little big I think." Yuffie said with a straight face, Tifa sniggered Vincent shot a look at her but she looked away.  
  
"Whaaaaat!?!?" Vincent whined frowning, Yuffie sniggered he shot a look at her but she looked away too, he sighed and took a step which clacked loudly, more sniggers. He looked at them both but they suddenly found the ceiling fascinating, he put his foot down again with another clack and they burst out laughing.  
  
"That's it! I'm getting changed!" Vincent said before slamming the door while Yuffie and Tifa collapsed in fits of laughed as Vincent clacked away.  
  
After Vincent had re-dressed they went down to the festival, Yuffie as the next in line for the Wutai throne took them to a huge oriental building where some kinda party for the influential people was going on, Vincent felt the whole thing was very boring. While Yuffie went around talking to various important people, Tifa sat at the bar with a swarm of young men around her, Vincent sat up the other end of the bar counting the floor tiles and steadily drinking. No one seemed to notice him seeing as he was wearing his normal clothes while every one else was stuffed into western style clothes which were probably for this occasion only. Finally Vincent could take no more he decided to leave, he briefly told Tifa he was going out but he wasn't sure she even heard him.  
  
Out on the street there was a cool breeze blowing, the people were moving around in groups from stall to stall as people tried to sell them something, fortunes were being told, candy being sold etc, Vincent wandered the stalls enjoying the mood, he hadn't been this relaxed since he was asleep, of course that was only four days ago but Tifa and Yuffie exhausted him. He bought a bottle of sake and began to feel more mellow as the night wore on, he noticed that girls took a second glance when he walked past and he felt mildly proud of that.  
  
"Hey lad!" A gruff voice from behind him called. "Come 'an 'ave a drink with us!"  
  
Vincent turned around and a pair of middle aged men sat round a small table on the porch of a bar, the taller bearded one was calling him over, Vincent walked over to them unsteadily and slumped down with them, they poured him a drink and introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Iwata and this is my portly friend Sumoyoshi. We're sailors." The tall one slurred.  
  
"I'm Vincent, I...." Vincent bit off 'ex-Turk' before he could say it "don't do much....." He finished lamely.  
  
"Unemployable huh?" Sumoyoshi poured him self a generous amount of sake. "Ever think 'bout being a sailor?"  
  
"Nah, I'm so competitive I wouldn't sleep until I was captain!" Vincent laughed and the others joined him, suddenly Iwata stopped and looked behind Vincent.  
  
"You gotta a Visitor!" He said, Vincent turned around, behind him some dressed as a ninja stood over him, he raised his glass and said.   
  
"Sorry but do I know you?"  
  
The ninja's hand flashed to his belt but Vincent had already when he threw the knife, it smashed open the sake bottle and stuck in the table.   
  
"Hey that was a good bottle of sake!" Iwata cried, a knife thudded into the wall above him silencing him, as the ninja went for another knife Vincent tackled him to the ground and smashed the blade out of his hand, the ninja kick Vincent in the chest lifting him of and ran, Vincent leaped up and gave chase.  
  
"Why am I chasing him?" Vincent thought as he barged through the crowd. "i don't even have a gun! What am I gonna do if I catch him?"   
  
As if to answer his question, Vincent pulled closer to the fleeing ninja and brought him down again pinning him with his weight, Vincent ripped off the mask.  
  
"Your a girl?" Vincent said out loud, she was young with long black hair and fierce eyes, Vincent thought she look kinda pretty but as his attention wandered her hand darted to her mouth, she stopped struggling and in moments she was dead. Gently Vincent laid her body down. Some one had sent for the police and they came running up, one began to question him while another began to break up the crowd.  
  
"What just happened here!"  
  
"She tried to kill me, a pair of sailors up that way are witnesses." Vincent said calmly as he pulled a chain around her neck from underneath her clothes to see.  
  
"Why would she be trying to kill you?"   
  
"Because I'm going to kill Sephiroth." Vincent said this with a cold hard steel in his voice, the pendent on the charm was of a one-winged angle.  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
End chapter one.  
  
Sephy Sez! (like Sailor Sez but better! I have stuff like this at the end of all my fan fictions)   
  
"Hey Zack! Let's go get a drink from the tool shed!"  
  
"Okay Cloud!"  
  
Cloud and Zack go to the tool shed, Cloud gives Zack an unlabeled bottle.  
  
"Drink this!"   
  
Zack drinks it.  
  
"It burns! It burns!"   
  
Zack writhes in agony on the floor, Sephy comes in.  
  
"Wait you morons!"   
  
Sephy knocks the bottle from Cloud's hand.  
  
"Never drink from unlabeled bottle! Or tool sheds for that matter!"  
  
Sephy faces the camera.  
  
"Unlabeled bottle could contain poison or home cleaning products!"  
  
Cloud and Sephy begin to laugh, Zack throws up.   
  
The End.  
  
And so ends the first chapter of 'The Path of Prophecy.', with Zack dying in horrible pain. What did you think? This chapter's a bit long winded, but it's to set the scene. The next chapters will have more jokes and action! I promise! I'm going for a more serious but still funny style here but the last chapter will be completely mad. Please read & review, I'd like to know what you think should happen.  
  
Also you can e-mail me at panzerpenguin@hotmail.com   
  
Next chapter! Vincent and gang travel to the new temple of the ancients to get the Lady's favour and the Lord's seal! Whatever the hell they are! Plus the appearance of captain peg bloke! But who's this reuniting the Turks? Is Tesng alive once more? And who does he serve? Find out in chapter two! READ IT! 


End file.
